Pain and Pleasure
by Gleas
Summary: Draco is in trouble. He didn't manage to complete his task of killing the aged headmaster... and now Lord Voldemort is sure to punish him dearly. Only question is what horrid punishment is in store for our blond? DMLV slash ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sure the title sucks but I do believe the story is nice... :P Hope people like it. This is set right after Dumbledore dies and of course it's OOC and complete tangent to the actual story line... has no bearing on the actual story though... unless Draco's actions are affected... hmm... well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Plots mine, the character aren't. Credit to JKR where due! **

Draco shivered in fear as he stood before the multitude of death eaters. He was fairly certain that he was about to meet his untimely death and wondered if it would hurt. He couldn't be bothered about his mother who was sobbing quietly in the corner as they waited for Lord Voldemort to arrive. He took deep breaths attempting to bring up his occlumency shields to calm his nerves. However, he knew that nothing would work well tonight.

Lord Voldemort flowed into the room gracefully. For a man that looked less than human, he had a lot of grace about him. Draco never really understood that aspect of the dark lord. The red eyes, though terrifying, were also highly expressive. They only expressed anger most of the time or madness but Draco had oft wondered what other emotions they could show. The lack of nose… was simply disgusting but Draco supposed it was a small price to pay for power. Other than the sickly looking skin, Voldemort had a well built body- how he managed while being weak and surviving on Nagini's blood he could not fathom.

He had appreciated the power the man weld and had once thought of supporting him. Now, all was probably lost. His father's ineptitude, his mother's over-protectiveness and his own weakness had ensured his demise. Of course, the dark lord was to blame as well. Who told him to go as mad as to make him question his orders? Who asked him to target Draco unfairly? To be frank, Draco no longer cared. Potter was a pain as was school; he didn't particularly feel he was missing anything being away. Now, he didn't have much hope within the ranks of death eaters. He really had nothing to look forward to and he didn't mind dying if it wasn't too painful. So he steeled himself for the curses that were sure to follow.

Lord Voldemort approached him slowly, looking menacing and Draco gulped at the calculating look in those blood red eyes. He had a feeling that the dark lord was planning something worse than simple death. Draco borrowed a page from the foolish Gryffindors and stood his ground, refusing to cower.

"Draco, Draco, Draco" Voldemort shook his head sadly.

"My lord." Draco bowed his head respectfully.

"I sset you one task, Draco. Jusst one! And what do you do? Fail!" Draco kept his quiet gaze trained on the floor. "Tell me. Why have you failed me, young Draco?"

"My Lord, I did as requested. I found a way for us into Hogwarts. I had my wand pointed at Dumbledore…"

"But you did not kill him."

"No my Lord. The old headmaster" Draco snarled appropriately, "somehow arrested my movement. Professor Snape meanwhile finished the task."

"Weak." Draco said nothing, his slightly twisted truth open for consideration. Truthfully, his arrested movement was due to considering the old man's offer of immunity from Voldemort.

"Regardless, you have failed me."

"Yes my lord." Draco steeled himself for the curse sure to follow.

"Severus."

"My lord?" Snape stepped forward.

"What do you say?"

"My lord the order was alerted and we needed to move quickly. I didn't… stop to consider the situation before killing Dumbledore."

"Very well." Voldemort sighed. "For not completing your task, Draco, receive your punishment. _Crucio."_

Searing pain rent through Draco but he stood his ground and did not allow his muscles to move. His father had ensured he was _used_ to this particular curse after all. He was sure he could take much more. Suddenly, the intensity of the pain increased and he cursed his previous thought. Draco bit his cheek and hoped that it would end soon. Voldemort smirked and twisted his wand again and increased the power of the curse. Draco could feel himself break into a sweat and his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

Lord Voldemort watched in amusement as his youngest follower refused to scream at the level of curse he was aiming at him. Most of his inner circle would have been on the floor thrashing from pain with perhaps the exception of Severus and maybe Bella. He stared at the beautiful teen before him. No, he wasn't weak… untrained perhaps but not weak like his father. The discovery made the dark lord very happy and he twisted his wand further making the boy bite his lips in an attempt to control his body. He cruelly made the spell stronger and relished it when the youth's knees shook slightly. As abruptly as he had begun, he let go.

Draco's mind cleared suddenly as the curse was lifted. He stopped himself from stumbling and straightened himself slightly looking straight into the terrible red eyes, daring the dark lord to do more… to kill him. However, the dark lord was smirking at him and Severus was openly staring. Draco dared to break eye contact and looked around the room. There were many shell shocked expressions on their faces. He wasn't sure what he did but it seemed he managed to awe even his crazy aunt. He waited.

"I will… allow you to redeem yoursself, young Draco." Voldemort whispered loudly. "Everyone would bemoan the fact if another pureblood family was wiped out, I'm sure." Some of the dark clad men nodded solemnly as if they really cared. Draco didn't really believe he'd get a respite but wasn't about to spoil a chance.

"Thank you for your kindness, my lord." Draco murmured and bowed slightly deeply to make his 'sincerity' known.

"Follow me. The rest of you… feast! Today is a mighty win for the dark." Voldemort cackled and led the way out.

His knees were still shaking from the intense curse flung his way but Draco walked after Voldemort with dignity, glaring at anyone who dared look at him. If he was to die, he would die with dignity! Voldemort led the way through the halls and Draco realized with a start that they were nearing the dark lord's rooms. Draco tried to think what the snake like man had in mind but came up empty. He meekly followed, hoping the death would be swift.

Voldemort led the way through the sitting room and into his bedroom. Draco was surprised because the bedroom was off limits to nearly everyone; he didn't think anyone apart from house elves was allowed in there. He entered imagining a dark dreary room with only black and grey themes but was greeted with a pleasant forest green themed room. He looked around with interest and found he liked the décor very much. His wary eyes focused on the dark lord just as the door slammed and locked behind him.

"Strip" Voldemort ordered, perching on the edge of the silk covered bed.

"My Lord?"

"I do believe you're not deaf, Draco. Strip." The usual snake like voice was gone replaced by a clear deep baritone that was capable of mesmerizing the masses.

"I…"

"I won't repeat myself."

Draco panicked a little. The change in voice was unnerving. He started imagining Voldemort whipping his bare skin for his sadistic pleasure and nearly went into panic attack. Instead he curbed his emotions and did as asked. He removed the tattered school robes slowly, watching the dark lord for his reaction. The tie went next and Draco began undoing the buttons on his shirt. When the shirt slid off, Voldemort got up and walked in a wide circle around him.

"Continue." He whispered from behind and Draco felt a shiver run down his spine- a mixture of fear, apprehension and anxiety filled him making his throat constrict painfully. He kicked off his shoes and reached for his belt. He undid the pants and let them fall slowly to pool under him and stepped out of them gracefully. Now he was standing in his tight green boxers and a pair of socks. Draco mused that he'd be either embarrassed or aroused at this point if there wasn't a very real threat to his life.

"Everything, Draco" Voldemort purred. Something in that voice made him take a sharp breath. Not having a choice Draco bent down to pull off his socks. He hesitated a moment before slowly lowering his last piece of clothing. He was already dreading the cold… maybe the dark lord will have him freeze on his veranda while he mocked his embarrassing state.

For a painful few seconds, there was no sound. Then Voldemort moved. A soft thump told Draco that Voldemort's outer robe was discarded and footsteps circled him. As the man came into his peripheral view and Draco appreciated the lithe beauty for what he thought would be the last time. Voldemort was dressed in form fitting black trousers and black silk shirt. The dress showed off the broad shoulders and the powerful body connected to it. Draco was never surer of the dark lord's dueling ability as he was at that moment. He was admiring the powerful thighs as they came to stand before him.

Draco lifted his eyes, fighting down his blush and looked into those eyes. He took a step back at the intensity within them. They were glittering like well cut rubies- something akin to passion lurking in their depths. Draco forgot to breathe as those mesmerizing eyes closed in and cold thin lips touched his.

Lord Voldemort was kissing him. Draco didn't dare move and stiffened. He felt the soft probing of a tongue but was unable to respond. Lord Voldemort pulled back and scrutinized the young man. He was obviously in shock. No doubt the lad was planning his own demise for the past few minutes while walking up with him. Voldemort smirked and lightly tapped a soft pale cheek.

"Draco… I would appreciate it if you didn't imitate a statue." The dark lord said dryly. The comment surprised a laugh out of the blond.

"My Lord… what…?" his confusion showed.

"I believe it's… obvious? I wish to celebrate and you're helping."

"I…I…"

"Shut up Malfoy whelp and let me kiss you." Voldemort snarled and this time pushed his tongue into the brat's mouth forcefully.

Draco paused for a moment as he felt a soft tongue enter him and start exploring then he wrapped his hands around the dark lord's neck. He didn't think The Lord Voldemort was _interested_ in such activities nor did he imagine _he'd _be propositioned but stranger things have happened. If this was punishment, Draco thought wryly, he would gladly do it over and over. After all, all the power this man possessed was as mesmerizing his brilliant eyes and more recently his exquisite voice. Draco allowed the exploration for as long as he could and then let his tongue ravish the dark lord in return. It wouldn't do to simply give up control, after all. Voldemort chuckled and deepened the kiss further, fighting and caressing Draco's tongue. Soon both men had swollen lips and glazed expressions.

"I was expecting more resistance." The dark lord commented.

"Not when your beautiful eyes light up with passion, my lord." Draco returned boldly.

"You find these eyes most people run from… beautiful?"

"Terribly so."

"What else do you like, Draco" Voldemort purred as he cupped Draco's buttocks and squeezed seductively.

"Voice… your real voice not the snake-like voice."

"How do you know this is my real voice?"

"I'm not sure- intuition, I suppose."

"What else."

"Powerful body." Draco slid his hands down Voldemort's back and dared to grab his seat, pulling them closer.

"I take it you don't like my face" Voldemort said with amusement. Draco heard the note of amusement and decided to go for it… after all what's the worst he'd get? Death? He was prepared.

"I don't care much for the lack of nose" he admitted. "And I wish your skin was healthier."

"I see." Before Draco could register what was happening, the dark lord's face shimmered and was replaced by a well chiseled face with shapely eyebrows and pink lips and most importantly… a nose!

"Merlin! Is that how you actually look?" Draco asked in awe as one of his hands cupped a cheek.

"Well… the face I was born with."

"Then the snake like look is to scare people?"

"It works, doesn't it? Nagini's idea, by the way."

"I guess with this face you'd have more fan girls than followers."

"Precisely."

"However, I'm glad…"

"Why so?"

"If you had this face from the beginning… I'm not sure I'd have lasted." Draco murmured and kissed the now full pink lips. "You feel the same" Draco noted.

"Is that bad?"

"No, I like how you feel, my lord. I don't like the clothes obstructing me though."

"Then remove them, brat."

"With pleasure." Draco knew a few spells to quicken the process and he decided to use one just to startle the dark lord. It worked marvelously and the dark lord flushed as their erections touched.

"Bed." Voldemort grunted and dragged the youth to it.

Draco got an eyeful as Voldemort pulled away and led him to the bed. He unashamedly appreciated the man. Once near the bed, Draco found himself under the Dark lord and being kissed thoroughly. He gasped as Voldemort wasted no time in inserting himself in him. The searing pain from the sudden intrusion wasn't as bad as Draco thought it would be. He realized as the pain subsided, that Voldemort had wordlessly used a charm to loosen him up and lubricate the passage. Draco decided to examine the situation later and just enjoyed the sensations running through his body. Both men were surprised when release came because neither was able to control it.

"It was a bit quick" Draco commented as he caught his breath after the explosive release.

"I've always done it that way." Voldemort returned trying to calm his breathing.

"My lord? You mean to say no one bothered to properly make love to you?"

"Love?" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes… slow, sweet, pleasure beyond a quick fix." Draco said slowly as he leaned over the dark lord. "Let me…" he said huskily as his mouth descended on Voldemort's.

"Draco…" Voldemort groaned.

"My lord, let me do this." Draco pleaded.

Draco took his time exploring Voldemort's body with his hands and lips until the dark lord was shuddering in pleasure. He took his time to manually stretch him and reduced the great wizard to a fine mess. When he finally entered him, the dark lord opened his eyes heavy with lust and moaned loudly. It took only two thrusts to make Lord Voldemort spill his seed onto his stomach. Draco grinned down at him and continued his ministrations bringing his lord to new heights of pleasure. Draco grew frantic with need but held himself back waiting for some sign from Voldemort. He waited until the dark lord commanded that he move faster to allow himself to abandon sanity. He thrust wildly and released into Voldemort and was rewarded by a similar shudder from him. Draco pulled the older wizard close to himself before pulling out and kissing him. Once he was satisfied with the positioning, Draco fell into an easy sleep, Voldemort securely ensconced in his embrace.

Voldemort lay within Draco's arms dazed and satisfied. When the whelp suggested making _love_, he had panicked. Last time he tried, it ended in disaster… more precisely the death of his bedmate. He had allowed the brat to continue solely because he liked the soft kisses he laid over him. But now, he realized that he had allowed a teenager to top him and he felt indignant. In the next second, however, he felt pleasantly tired and fell asleep, vowing to deal with the behavior later.

"Draco, your behavior last night…" Voldemort began the next day as they sat at the breakfast table in his suit.

"You didn't enjoy it? Did I hurt you, my lord?" Draco asked worriedly.

"No… that is, yes I enjoyed it but…" It looked like his plan to _crucio_ Draco had to be scrapped.

"Then it's alright, isn't it?"

"You dared to…" Voldemort blushed.

"My lord… are you referring to me topping?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes.

"Insolent brat!" Voldemort said angrily.

"Are you… embarrassed?"

"What do you think?"

"But you liked it."

"I've… never… before…"

"I… sort of figured that out. It's just as well, I'm honored you let me…" Draco grinned impudently.

"I'm older…"

"Doesn't matter."

"If anyone finds out…"

"I won't tell… as long as you let me hold you again."

"Are you propositioning me?"

"I suppose I am. My Lord, be my lover." Draco asked with his best serious face.

"Hmph." Voldemort turned away and said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco reached out to caress Voldemort's cheek affectionately. "I've wanted you for a while my lord and now I won't be letting you go. Unless you decide to be rid of me… for good."

"Fine, if you insist." Voldemort said feigning boredom after thinking quickly.

"Thank you, my lord."

"If you're insisting on staying… you might as well call me Marvolo."

"Marvolo… your name?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. I hate to be referred to as Tom."

"I'm… honored, Marvolo." Draco said before proceeding to pull his lover into his lap for a good snog.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, after reading some positive reviews, I couldn't get the story out of my head... so here we are with the second installment! Enjoy~~!**

**Summary: Draco is wondering about what had happened between him and Lord Voldemort. In his daze, he gets a bit bold and has to face consequences... will he slither out yet again?**

* * *

Draco sat in his usual seat at the table wondering over the events of the previous day. Now that his mind was clear of the lust and the hazy feeling of satisfaction… he wanted to hide somewhere. What in Merlin's name was he thinking? He had manhandled the darkest wizard of all time! He had kissed the man without permission and even made love to him! Granted it was the best time he ever had… surely he was supposed to be dead at the moment? Why exactly was he sitting here and waiting for the dark lord to start dinner?

Just then the man in his thoughts glided in at a leisurely pace. Draco stood up automatically and bowed. Before the Dark Lord sat at the head their eyes briefly met and Draco paled at the coldness in them where this morning they held passion. Maybe the dark wizard had finally realized his folly and decided he wanted to kill him after all. Draco hoped not.

Voldemort glared at his elite and their families. He was feeling out of sorts that day. The day had started pleasantly enough… well if one considered he gained a lover. However, as the day went by he realized with a start what the young blond wanted from him and their conversation replayed in his mind over and over again. It occurred to him that like every other man and woman that had approached him, Malfoy brat could be only want him for the power it may afford him. It would make sense. His father was useless unless dealing with the even more useless ministry. His mother had no particular talents. And Draco… he was smart. He knew the teens grades were always at the top. He was strong, he had proved as much; a little green but strong. It was entirely possible that like any slytherin the teen was taking advantage of the situation. Well, he wouldn't let him.

Like every other evening, the meal continued in silence. Once finished, Voldemort ordered Lucius, Draco and Severus to his study. Draco followed his father and godfather with a strange feeling in his core. He felt both elated and dreaded the upcoming meeting.

"We can now take over Hogwarts. Finally. I want Severus to be named headmaster, Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord. I will put forth the motion at themeeting of the governers tomorrow."

"I want you to _ensure_ the outcome Lucius. Do not fail me again."

"Of course my lord." Lucius replied with a barely noticeable flinch. Draco stopped a smirk from forming on his lips at his father's discomfort. He almost wished he would fail but didn't want his Lord's plans to fail.

"Severus."

"My Lord."

"You will continue to keep an eye on the order members at the school. You will ascertain who can be turned to our side. And you will ensure the students will not turn against me. I want Dark arts to be taught along with dueling. Scrap DADA."

"Yes, My Lord." Snape's face was carefully blank. Draco didn't know what the man was really thinking.

"Draco, I will entrust you to weed out the students."

"As you wish, My Lord." Draco replied with a bow.

"I have decided that the Carrows will do a good job in the new classes. You will employ them." Severus' eyes widened as much as Draco's.

"My Lord, that is not a good idea!" Draco said in a rush. He paled as three pairs of eyes turned to him. He registered shock in his godfather's face, only briefly. Red eyes narrowed and a moment later pain coursed through Draco. The teen wasn't prepared and fell to his knees but refrained from shouting. His blood rushed past his ears deafening him. It seemed to be minutes later that the curse was lifted. Draco slowly noted that Lucius and Severus were no longer in the room. He lifted his head slightly only to meet furious red eyes.

"My Lord."

"_Crucio."_ Draco twitched and kept looking as steadily as he could into his… _supposed_ lover's eyes. Voldemort growled and ended the curse. His magic was making things in the room shake and Draco was alarmed. Voldemort mumbled a curse and Draco found pain erupting from several places on his skin. He stared at himself and realized it was a dark torture curse that made shallow painful cuts all over one's body. His light blue robes were beginning to soak with his blood. Draco knew he had to do something and shakily crawled to Voldemort.

"My Lord… Marvolo… Please …forgive me. I… spoke out of turn." Draco grabbed one firm thigh and hugged it.

"Indeed. You think you will get away with insolence, _Draco?_" Draco shivered. Marvolo was angry… very angry.

"No. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I was only concerned and blurted out my concern without thinking. I should have waited to tell you… I am deeply apologetic, My Lord."

"Very well. I will hear your… _concern._" It was clear to Draco that Marvolo did not believe him but he had one chance to convince the man of the folly in hiring the Carrows to teach.

"My Lord, do we not want most of the children on our side? To spill less magical blood? I have been under the tutelage of the Carrows and know that their presence will only scare most away from the dark."

"They must be taught fear, Draco." Marvolo's soft deadly voice retorted.

"Yes my Lord but the persons in questions have no control. They would _crucio_ the kids with no thought. They are better off on the battle field. If they teach… I am afraid many would turn from you… thinking you a cruel man."

"I am a cruel man."

"Not without reason, Marvolo. They would curse anyone who would ask a simple question. They have no patience. They will not be able to teach kids only turn them to the light." The older wizard growled.

"Who else is there?" Draco smiled and shakily pulled himself up to stand before Marvolo. He stumbled a bit and was gratified when Marvolo caught him. He looked into the lovely eyes and took a deep breath.

"Lestranges. Aunt Bella is crazy but the brothers are patient. They would teach well but will not allow impudence to go unpunished. They would be fair to your future followers."

"Why must I trust you?"

"You don't have to." Draco whispered. "However, I will not betray you."

"Why?"

"Because I had nothing to live for, Marvolo. Last night, I realized I could simply live for you. Read my mind if you must. I don't care for Hogwarts, nor do I care for my so called family or much of anything really but I do care for you." Draco kissed the lipless mouth gently, trying to impress upon his lover his feelings on the matter.

Voldemot froze as the words sank in. Did that mean Draco wasn't after power? He said he cared? Could he believe it? Marvolo wanted to believe him but years of being betrayed and life in general made him wary. When Draco kissed him chastely he looked at the teen properly and saw a small smile on his lips. He noticed his hands on the brat's waist and ignored them to search the depths of his eyes. The grey eyes shone with pain but there was something else there… something he had never encountered before. That look in Draco's eyes darkened his own and he flicked his hand to divest the teen of his clothes.

Draco shivered as the cold air surrounded him. He glanced at the Dark Lord and found his glamour gone and his eyes the dark shade of a blood ruby. Draco's smile got wider and he slowly wrapped his arms around the slender neck and kissed Marvolo slowly, carefully asking for entrance. Marvolo allowed it but quickly took control of the passionate kiss. Before Draco registered the fact, he was sitting on Marvolo's desk, his legs wrapped loosely around the man.

"Your blood tastes sweet." Marvolo noted as he licked one of the many lacerations on Draco's chest.

"I didn't know you were a vampire, Marvolo." Draco laughed a little. Marvolo looked into his eyes for a moment.

"And if I was?" Draco didn't reply. Instead he stretched his neck and gently pulled Marvolo towards it. Marvolo growled a little as he latched onto the neck and bit it lightly, sucking and licking it hungrily. Draco moaned at the sensation of his hot mouth at his pulse point and held Marvolo there. Soon, Marvolo moved on to lick at all his wounds. He seemed to find it fascinating to pay attention to the cuts and Draco didn't mind much.

The moans and little noises Draco was making egged the dark lord on and he enjoyed causing those moans. He remembered the way Draco had made love to him before and wondered if he should return the _humiliation_. Of course he should. That was how Draco found himself writhing in pleasure under the dark Lord with the said dark lord's fingers exploring his insides and the Dark Lord thoroughly enjoying making Draco beg.

"Marvolo… please…" Draco gasped.

"Please what?" Marvolo purred right into the blond's ear, reveling in the shiver that ran down the young body.

"I want you… please… inside…" Draco panted and turned pleading eyes to his lover.

Marvolo stared at the grey eyes that had darkened with desire. He didn't think Draco really wanted him but that look couldn't be faked… could it? His body reacted violently to the panting teen and he slammed into him without further thought. His name on Draco's lips was nice to hear and Marvolo slammed into the teen again just to hear it once more. His body's instincts took over and they fell into a timeless rhythm, a smattering of kisses finding their way from one to the other. Neither was truly aware of the time past and neither cared.

Marvolo collapsed onto Draco, pinning the teen to the desk. Both were panting hard from their powerful release. Draco held him close, his arms and legs capturing Marvolo in a warm cage. Marvolo didn't move as he was quite enjoying the teen's fingers in his hair- it felt nice; he couldn't remember anyone doing that for him before and he wanted to savor it despite his misgivings about the blond.

The strange position was bound to give the two men backaches sooner or later. Marvolo grudgingly slipped out of his young lover and pulled him up into slow kiss. He stepped back and approached a door set to the side leading to his rooms. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco pulling on his shirt and with an irritated huff sent the clothes flying to a corner.

"What…?" Draco yelped startled.

"You don't think I am finished, do you?" Marvolo raised an eyebrow. Strangely enough his annoyed tone made the teen smile softly and he came to stand before him. Marvolo had his hands crossed but the teen pried one hand loose to kiss the knuckles.

"I had wondered."

"You can return if you want." Marvolo said casually.

"And if I don't want to return?" Draco's voice was husky and his eyes bright.

"Stay."

"Just today?" Draco asked nervously, attempting to flirt with Marvolo. He was only kissed roughly and dragged into the bedchambers of the Dark Lord.

* * *

**Depending on the response there may be another few chapters :D It's fun writing about Voldemort being a bit unsure XD Please review!**


End file.
